Quien Sabe?
by harrys girl5
Summary: Quien sabe por que suceden las cosas, pero por algo pasan. Y en este día, en la boda de su mejor amiga el va a pensar por que pasan. RR PORFAVOR!
1. Que pasa?

Author notes: Hola es la primera vez que escribo en español pero definitivamente es mas fácil que en ingles entons creo que debo darle una oportunidad!

A/N: Lo arregle! Es nuevo y mejorado, bueno...creo!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío lo juro! Cross my Heart!

**Quien Sabe?**

By: harrys girl5

Puedo oír las campanas. Es un día muy bonito. Estuvo lloviendo toda la semana. Ella estaba muy preocupada de que fuera a llover hoy, es en verdad gracioso. Ósea, tenemos la magia y aun así no podemos impedir algo como la lluvia! Pero claro que hoy amaneció soleado y perfecto para la boda.

Si, Hoy es el día. Hoy es el día en que se casa. Soy el padrino al igual que Harry. Ella convenció a....bueno a EL! Que nos hiciera padrinos. Ella nos quería poner de su lado y caminar el pasillo como damas! Pero nos rehusamos, tenemos un poco de dignidad! Somos hombres, machos, mas respeto por favor! Entonces nos convertimos en los padrinos. YUPIDIDU!!! Ahem, sarcasmo?.

No puedo creerlo, hoy es el día en que la voy a perder para siempre. Se esta casando con el. Dios, estoy tan nervioso, el padre nos esta llamando para comenzar la ceremonia. Si, efectivamente estamos en un iglesia. Ella no lo haría querido de otra forma.

Estamos parados en el altar, Harry y yo junto a EL. Esperando que todo comience. Por la forma en que Harry se esta comportando, puedo ver que no esta muy contento. Algo le esta molestando, pero le verdad no tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar lo que Harry pueda estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

Los últimos años han sido difíciles para todos. Al final de nuestro ultimo año Harry fue en busca de Voldemort y regreso como el héroe que es. Después de la batalla el y Hermione dejaron Inglaterra por casi tres meses. Harry necesitaba tiempo, después de la pelea nunca volvió a ser el mismo, el cambio. Cuando murió Voldemort una parte de Harry murió con el. Se fue para reponerse de lo que había vivido y alejarse de los medios y el mundo en general. Por supuesto que Hermione fue con el, ella no lo dejo irse solo, creo que temía que si lo dejaba irse jamás lo volvería a ver. No por que el fuera a hacer algo, pero si que desaparecería sin dejar rastro. Hermione me pido que fuera con ellos, que Harry me necesitaba pero en ese momento tenia todo lo que había soñado en la vida, ser llamado héroe nos algo que se debe dejar pasar. Verdad?

Cuando regresaron las cosas nunca fueron igual, se comportaban muy extraño y actuaban raro cuando estaban juntos. Todo fue diferente.

Harry, creo que averiguo lo que yo sentía por nuestra mejor amiga, después me arrepentí de no haber ido por que creo que algo transpiro durante ese tiempo que pasaron juntos. Pero al parecer no volvió a suceder nada entre ellos por que el lo sabia, el sabia lo que ya sentía por ella. Me dio gusto cuando lo averigüe. Me sentí bien sabiendo que Harry lo sabia. Acaso soy egoísta? No lo creo, un relación entre ellos dos nunca hubiera llegado a nada.Verdad? De todas maneras se que el esta sufriendo, pero no como yo, nunca como yo. Yo la amo como nadie.

Aun no puedo creer que ella comenzara a salir con el, de todas las personas haya afuera tenia que ser el, un Malfoy! Si, cambio. Si, al final ayudo cuando su ayuda se necesito, pero aun así sigue siendo el idiota, egocéntrico pomposo de siempre!.

Cuando comenzaron a salir, me dolió, pero siempre me decía a mi mismo "después le dices" o "no van a durar" Bueno aquí estas estúpido! En su boda con Malfoy! Un poco tarde no crees?

Ya comenzó la música, las damas ya están entrando. Dios, acaso ese es Harry? Esta respirando como si se fura a desmayar, debería hablar con el pero el egocéntrico esta demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Y aun no puedo comprender como nosotros, Harry y yo del todo el mundo somos los padrinos en la boda de Malfoy! Es irreal!.

Oooh.... ella esta entrando. Se ve bella en ese vestido blanco, le queda perfecto. Se ve increíblemente hermosa...bueno mas que eso, no lo puedo describir. Parece como si estuviera brillando. Se esta acercando cada vez mas, esta volteado hacia mi. Hay algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, no puedo descifrarlo. Y _Harry_ no deja de moverse, me esta desesperando. Pero cuando vuelvo a poner atención para ver la mirada ella ya esta en el altar y en las garras del idota.

Toda la boda pasa como si estuviera viendo una cinta que alguien esta pasando frente a mi, como si no me estuviera pasando a mi.

Pero de pronto siento la mano de Harry agarrando mi brazo. Fue tan repentino que voltee a verlo. Su cara era de angustia y si no fuera por la seriedad del momento me pondría a reír, estamos a la mitad de la boda de nuestra mejor amiga y el decide que necesita hablar conmigo, que no puede esperar?.

"Perdón Ron, espere que hicieras algo... pero... esta muy claro que no vas hacer nada."

De que esta hablando?

"Harry..." le pregunto, que es lo que me esta diciendo.

"De verdad lo siento...pero no pudo quedarme callado viendo pasar esto y ...perdón..."

Harry se esta acercando hacia los novios, el Padre le esta preguntando a Hermione si acepta casarse, esta agarrando la mano de Malfoy, lo esta viendo a los ojos, pero Harry no se detiene. Se para al lado de ellos y viendo a Hermione empieza a hablar.

"No puedes casarte!, no puedes y lo sabes. Me he quedado callado por mucho tiempo pero ya no mas... te amo..."

Puedo oír como toda la congregación comienza a murmullar, pero todo esta pasando en cámara lenta, las voces al mi alrededor están lejos. Lo que esta sucediendo frente a mi es demasiado, como para poner atención a los demás. Malfoy parado junto a mi esta sacando humo, su cara es de un odio tal que jamás le había visto, y no puedo dejar de pensar que lo que hizo Harry es una locura, Hermione _ama_ a Malfoy. Que no lo puede ver?

Pero cuando veo a Hermione, cuando vea la mirada con la que esta viendo a Harry, y la forma en la que Harry la esta viendo a ella me doy cuenta que no les importa lo que esta llevándose a acabo a su alrededor. Nada los molesta. No han hablado por varios segundos ni siquiera del hecho de que Malfoy se esta acercando a Harry de manera bastante amenazadora los ha separado. Sin romper miradas, Harry extiende su mano hacia Hermione para que ella la tome. Yo solo soy un espectador.

Malfoy comienza a levantar la mano para golpear a Harry, Hermione volteando para impedir que Malfoy golpee a Harry rompe el memento y todo regresa a velocidad normal.

bUeno que piensan? Les gusto? La verdad es que iba a ser one-shot fic pero no pude resistirme! De esta forma si es que alguien lo llega a leer puede formular que ve a pasar! Isnt that great?! –de la película de Austin Powers Goldmemeber- bueno nos vemos muy pronto!! Ah y por favor podrían...no se...dejar un review? Jajajajaja! Seria de lo mas apreciado!

Ya tengo el resto!

Bye-may


	2. Quien sabe?

**Quien sabe?**

Parte II

Los murmullos de los invitados se han triplicado, y puedo ver a la mama de Hermione sonriendo con mucha alegría, pareciera que había estado esperando que algo como esto sucediera.

Y me pego. Por fin entendí. Siempre fue Harry. Ella lo ama y el la ama. Ella no me dio esa mirada, se la dio a Harry.

No puedo creerlo. Harry me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo, de ser feliz, a costa de su propia felicidad. Se estaba sacrificando por que sabia lo que yo siento por Hermione.

"Draco, lo siento..." En los ojos de Hermione veo tristeza, y culpa. "De verdad lo siento tanto, pero yo..." Ella voltea a ver a Harry de nuevo "lo siento..." Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz tan baja que casi no logro escucharlo.

Harry agarra la mano de Hermione y los dos se van corriendo, dejando todo atrás. Sonriendo, sin mirar lo que están haciendo con su decisión.

Los murmullos si es aun posible se vuelven aun mas altos. Después de unos momentos la gente a mi alrededor comienza a irse, dándole al novio miradas de pena. La mama del novio se acerca a el y le dice algo que no logro escuchar, dándole un abrazo se va.

Malfoy se queda solo parado frente al altar viendo hacia la puerta, que solo minutos atrás Hermione y Harry usaron. Viéndolo ahí parado me hace preguntarme si de verdad sentía algo por ella, si de verdad la quería. Necesito saber.

"¿Creo que la perdimos?" le dije,..., que podía decirle? Y el sin dejar de ver la puerta me respondió.

"Nunca la tuviste para poder perderla Weasley, lo habrás deseado o soñado, pero nunca fue tuya...ni mía"

Eso ultimo que dijo, fue un murmullo, pero lo escuche aun así. Y mi bien conocido temperamento Weasley comenzó a burbujear.

Quien se cree? El es el que fue dejado en el día de su boda Y aun así tiene las agallas de hablarme como cuando estábamos en la escuela con su 'yo-soy-mejor-que-tu' tono!

"¿Qué se siente perder una vez mas contra el 'Gran Harry Potter'?" No pude contener esa pregunta. La hice y en ella puse toda la malicia que pude.

Me voltea a ver y por un segundo puedo ver tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, hasta que desaparece y es remplazada por su sonrisa marca registrada y con su tono de superioridad de siempre, me dice.

"Tu dime."

"Que?" Tu dime?! Como lo hace! Alguien dígamelo por favor! Se supone que debe estar devastado, como le hace para poder voltear todo y hacerme a _mi_ la victima!

"Me escuchaste perfectamente bien Weasley." Me lo dice con desesperación. "Creíste que no lo sabia? Es tan obvio!" Se esta riendo de mi, con esa riza aristocrática, que si puedo decir, odio. "Siempre atrás de ella, como un cachorrito babeando por ella! Claro que sabia lo que sentías por ella! Y al igual de que lo sabia,...sabia que no ibas a hacer completamente nada..."

Después de eso dejo de hablar. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, y todo se volvió claro, para el, al igual que para mi.

"Fuiste un cobarde," Acaso lo dijo con lastima? "hasta Potter se estaba sacrificando por ti... pero al parecer TU al igual, pierdes contra Potter."

No, definitivamente no era lastima. Solo estaba dando a entender su punto. El vio en mi la verdad, lo que siento. Lo. Odio.

No puedo resistirme, tengo que decir esto, es que estoy enojado.

"¿Y que sobre ti?! Es el día de tu boda, y no veo a la novia!!" Lo estoy gritando, no muy maduro de mi parte, pero que puedo decir. Lo odio, siempre lo he odiado, y en este momento podría ahorcarlo por mantenerse tan calmado. Dios! Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si las cosas no estuvieran cayéndose a su alrededor.

"Weasley, por lo menos yo la tuve, pase tiempo con ella, compartió cosas conmigo, no que tu..." Se esta riendo. "bueno, tu sabes mejor que yo." Y comienza a irse, así de simple. Me da la espalda y se ve caminando con seguridad en cada paso, la mirada en alto y con decisión.

Lo odio, acaso ya lo dije? Al parecer si quería a Hermione. Ella lo dejo, _lo dejo_. Se fue con Harry. Alguien que el odia. Y aun _así _tiene la confianza y seguridad para salir con la cabeza en alto y hacer sentir mal a los demás.

Debo decir que hay que darle crédito por eso, lo odio, aun creo que es el ser mas despreciable del mundo, bueno...después de Snape, claro. Pero hay que admirarlo. A mi no me dejo Hermione, no directamente, y aun así creo que estoy mas devastado de lo que Malfoy dejo ver.

No me malinterpreten... aun lo odio con todo mi ser, lo odio con la fuerza de mil soles... wow, que poético soné. No sabia este lado mío...ahh, si, esa frase no es mía... si, la leí hace poco...donde fue...?...

Ron se quedo un buen rato a la orilla del altar pensando. Se dio cuenta después donde estaba, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaba en una iglesia. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta, su mano rozando las flores que decoran las esquinas de las bancas. Antes de llegar a la puerta, siente una mano en su hombro. Voltea para ver, y Ron se encuentra cara a cara con un hombre ya grande al que jamás ha visto en su vida.

Antes de que Ron le pudiera preguntar si se le ofrecía algo, el hombre le dijo.

"¿No eres tu, un amigo de la novia?"

"Si..." Ron dijo, como no tenia ganas de platicar con nadie mas, y el hombre parecía haber obtenido lo que quería saber, Ron se dio la vuelta y agarro la manija de la puerta. Pero al parecer no pudo contener lo que sentía y murmuro después. "y nada mas"

Claro que lo dijo como comentario solo para el, pero el hombre lo escucho y antes de que Ron abriera la puerta dijo.

"¿Pero desearías que ella y tu fueran mas que amigos? ¿No es así?"

Ron no podía creerlo. Quien se cree este señor. Ni siquiera lo conoce. En ese momento Ron quería golpearlo, pero se estaba conteniendo. La única muestra de que Ron estaba enojado era sus nudillos que estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba la puerta.

El hombre no vio el enojo de Ron, o simplemente no le importo, por que al parecer aun no había terminado lo que tenia que decir.

"La vida esta llena de vueltas, muchacho. Llena de caminos a tomar. Caminos que son tomados por las decisiones que se hacen durante la vida. Puede ser que en este momento no creas que es el mejor de los caminos, pero nunca sabes, tal vez haya algo solo a la vuelta de este camino que haz comenzado a emprender. Solo esperando por ti."

Ron desesperado con la conversación de aquel hombre, abrió la puerta quedando deslumbrado por la luz del sol, cerro los ojos.

"La vida esta llena de sorpresas"

Ron, arto, volteo rápidamente. Aun sujetando la puerta abierta, para decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero el hombre ya no estaba. La luz de la entrada alumbraba todo el pasillo, y no había rastro de el por ningún lado. El hombre había desaparecido.

Aun algo desorientado por el encuentro, lo que dijo y la desaparición misteriosa del hombre, Ron salió de la iglesia. Se sentó en los escalones para poder pensar claramente todos los acontecimientos del día.

Ron estaba triste y desilusionado, se podía ver en su postura. Tenia la cabeza agachada recargando la frente en su rodillas que estaban a la altura de su pecho. Las manos encima de su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de haber estado en esa posición, subió la cabeza con rapidez inesperada y volteo hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y se podía distinguir una risa muy leve.

Cuando volteo de nuevo al frente se ve que la risa que se escucha es la de el, y que esta sonriendo. Comienza a mover la cabeza hacia los lados y mueve su ojos hacia arriba como en desesperación, como si acabara de entender un problema que era bastante obvio.

Aun sonriendo se levanta de los escalones con determinación, y lento pero seguro, comienza a caminar hacia el parque que se encuentra frente la iglesia cruzando la calle.

Pero antes de que desaparezca entre los árboles se puede escuchar.

"Quien sabe...

Fin!

Termine!!!


End file.
